The Most Important Choice of Sirius Black's Life
by Nausicaa3
Summary: Le titre dit tout. Après ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, Sirius se voit contraint d'effectuer un choix... et pas des moindres! ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 5
1. The Most Important Choice

The Most Important Choice of Sirius Black's Life  
  
Halàlà ce tome 5 ! ! ! ! ! pas joyeux-joyeux, pas vrai ? Moi en lisant des articles et des réflexions très sérieuses sur le sujet, je pensais sincèrement que Hagrid ou Ginny allait mourir. L'idée de Sirius ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit !  
  
Autant vous dire que j'arrivais pas à y croire. J'étais vraiment dégoûtée !  
  
Et puis avec le temps on essaie de se trouver des raisons ou des consolations .  
  
Je suis sûre que plusieurs d'entre vous se raccrochent à l'espoir que Sirius deviendra un fantôme ! J'ai tort ? En général, on se dit plutôt que JKR a fait ça pour que Harry évolue, ou qu'il sera bien mieux avec James qu'enfermé seul ds une vieille baraque pourrie !  
  
Let's begining !  
  
***************************  
  
Je sentis la douceur d'une étoffe me frôler la peau. Et puis, tout à coup, tout autour de moi fut enveloppé de brume. Je me sentais planer.j'étais léger, si léger ! Comme un courant d'air ! Mes muscles étaient décontractés, et je me découvrais soudain un profond détachement à l'égard de ce qui se passait encore dans ce monde, sous mes yeux. J'abaissais le regard, mais ni la vue des combats, ni celle de Harry criant désespérément mon nom en essayant de se dégager de Rémus ne me troublèrent réellement.  
  
Harry.je l'aimais vraiment, comme un fils, et à la fois comme un frère.et c'est comme si, après toutes ces années passées à Azkaban , j'avais cherché à rattraper le bonheur perdu. Mais bien que je refusais parfois de l'admettre, Harry n'était PAS James.  
  
En persistant à vouloir trouver le père en le fils, je trompais mon c?ur, mais aussi, quelque part, le souvenir de James.et la confiance que Harry avait placée en moi ! Il méritait qu'on l'estime pour lui-même, tel qu'il était. Et non qu'on le confonde avec une image.  
  
Un chuchotement couvrit les bruits étouffés de lutte. Un appel.quelqu'un venait de prononcer mon nom. Je me retournais pour voir un visage émerger du manteau opaque. Le même visage que celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Non, attendez ! Pas tout à fait le même visage ! Celui-ci était plus grand, avait une voix plus grave.et des yeux noisettes.  
  
James.  
  
'' Bonjour, Patmol ''  
  
Il me dit cela en souriant, comme si notre séparation ne datait que d'hier. Je senti ma gorge se nouer sous l'émotion. James ! James, mon meilleur ami ! Je lui souris en retour, et alors il me tendit la main, comme pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. A côté de lui venait d'apparaître Lily, lui tenant le bras, et affichant son air habituel si chaleureux.  
  
J'allais faire un pas en avant quand quelque chose m'en empêcha.  
  
Harry.  
  
Il continuait lui aussi à m'appeler, son visage ravagé par la tristesse. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua en moi. Mon regard allait du fils vers les parents, des parents vers le fils. L'un était vivant, les autres morts. L'un me suppliait, les autres me souriaient.  
  
Tel était donc mon choix. Vivre.  
  
Ou mourir.  
  
Veiller sur Harry.  
  
Ou Rejoindre Cornedrue.  
  
Allais-je laisser Harry seul, et renier mon rôle de parrain ? Non, il n'était pas seul ! Il avait Rémus, et Molly et Arthur ! Et puis il méritai mieux qu'un imbécile qui n'était jamais là pour prendre soin de lui !  
  
C'est ce qui me décida.  
  
M'arrachant à la vision du monde terrestre, je me dirigeais vers James et Lily. Ils me sourirent et m'entraînèrent avec eux. Je jetais un dernier regard en arrière pour voir Harry. Je savais que je le reverrais un jour.  
  
J'espérais juste qu'à ce moment là il comprendrait ma décision.  
  
*****************************  
  
Voilà, voilà . maintenant, que ça vous ai plu ou non, vous pouvez appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Bisous, Nausicaa 


	2. Reponse aux reviews

voilà je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit cette fic et j'ai décidé de répondre ( enfin ) aux reviews !  
  
Tout d'abord merci à tous d'avoir surmonté votre grande flemmardise et d'avoir appuyé sur le petit bouton ( je sais combien c'est dur vv ) ! un auteur est récompensé non pas par de l'argent mais par les compliments ET les critiques que lui font ses pitits lecteurs Et là j'ai été bien récompensée je dois dire lol  
  
nana3: Eh oui, Sirius il est méchant ( ou bien est-ce JKR ? lol ) Merci beaucoup, beaucoup , je te dois ma première REVIEW ! ! ! ! !   
  
Lexyan : mici mici mici ! ! ! C'est avec une grande honte que j'avoue prendre plaisir à tes larmes! ( nan je suis pas une sadique l – quoique mais c'est la preuve que j'ai touché une corde sensible et donc que mon travail vaut quelque chose ) Besoind'unmouchoirexpress.com ? Oh et j'oubliais : merci pour la pub que tu m'as faite p  
  
zouzou : ENCORE ? mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ces histoires de méchants ? Pauvre Jamesie sniff se mouche bruyamment   
  
Ilovesi : vive les revieweurs qui mettent des adresses non-valides !   
  
Ah merkiiiii ! ! Ben moi je dirais pas non à quelques reviews de plus c'est clair Alors toi aussi tu as cherché à te rassurer après la mort de Si ? Mon ancien penname ...nan je te le dirai pas parce que les histoires que j'y ai postées datent d'un bail et qu'elles sont vraiment moyennes ( nulles ? ) Et pour d'autres fics disons que j'attends l'inspiration et le temps ( encore , toujours et SURTOUT lui ) nécessaires mais c'est en bonne voie.  
  
Lollli : Sisi ? jamais encore entendu ce surnom ça me fait penser à princesse Sisi idées qui remontent dans le cerveau pervers de nausicaa Déciment avec vous tout le monde est méchant ! ton solennel Et la palme d'or revient à Mr. S.Black, mesdames et messieurs ! Tu veux un mouchoir toi aussi ? merci beaucoup  
  
Jaja : Il faut TOUJOURS écouter ses amies ! Oui moi aussi c'est un parasite inopportun qui m'as mise au courant lance un regard noir à son frère qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles merci à toi pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur !  
  
Mel Potter : Il me semble que j'ai répondu à ta question il y a déjà quelques mois, et puis maintenant tu es FORCEMENT au courant ( à moins que tu n'habites sur la planète Vulcain ? )  
  
Nymphadorea : merci mais je ne continuerais pas cette fic ci puisque c'est un one-shot. en revanche c'est vrai qu'elle m'a donné des idées !  
  
Banshee : Coucou toi ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici   
  
HEY ! nan, Si ne « largue » pas Harry ! Le paradis ( notre Si adoré va F-O- R-C-E-M-E-N-T au paradis bien sur ) c'est pas le bar du coin non plus ! Et nan, même à toi je ne dirai pas mon ancien pseudo ! p  
  
Voilà ! à nouveau un grand merci à tous et toutes ! J'ai d'ores et déjà commencé une nouvelle fic depuis un an mais je l'ai pour l'instant mise de côté, jugeant que son sujet ( les retours dans le temps ) était trop « déjà vu ». A votre avis, j'essaie de la mettre sur pied ou pas ? Votre avis me serait d'une grande utilité ( MOI ? faire du chantage ? ? ? petits yeux innocents de cocker Jamais de la vie voyons ! ! Je n'oserais pas! ! )  
  
bisous  
  
Nausicaa 


End file.
